Where Did Danny Go
by SuperGeorgia
Summary: OK summary inside and there is a third genre which is Drama R&R please read, please! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! Writers block is a pain; it may take a while but I will finish the story, promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm actually uploading this a lot earlier than I thought I would 'cause I got this chapter done faster than I thought I would. Alright I promised a summary inside so here it is...**

**Summary:**

**One day while Danny was fighting a new ghost he went missing. How will his friends find him, and when they do he isn't the same how will they get him back to normal?**

**So how'd I do on the summary? I will tell you this it's not what you would expect, true there probably thousands of fan fics like this out there but this one is mine, so go read it. :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**My name is not Butch, I don't look like him and if I get this gender thing right I'M A GIRL, so I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

It was a cold rainy Saturday in Amity Park and everyone's favorite Halfa, Danny Fenton and his best friend/crush, Sam Manson were at the local Nasty Burger eating lunch and talking about Danny's most recent ghost fight.

"Wait, so you and Skulker were fighting and exchanging stupid puns when Ember showed up and started to yell at Skulker about how he forgot their anniversary?" Asked Sam, trying and failing to contain her laughter,

"Yeah, but then she noticed me and blamed me for him forgetting, longest fight of my life." Said Danny, dropping his head on the table.

"Aww, poor baby." Said Sam reaching over and running her fingers through his hair, when he felt her hand in his hair he looked up with a blush covering his cheeks. Just as he opened his mouth to say something his ghost sense went off,"Need any help?" Asked Sam, removing her hand from his hair.

"No, it's probably just the box ghost. You can head on over to your house, after I get done I'll come on over, OK?"

"OK," said Sam, placing twenty bucks on the table, after putting her jacket on she walked over to Danny, "Call me if you need help." She said, after ruffling his hair one more time she walked toward the door.

Danny had to shake the goofy smile from his face. He couldn't help but notice how Sam had been acting around him lately, she would sit closer to him in the school cafeteria at lunch, she would touch him every opportunity she got, whether it was running her fingers through his hair or placing a hand on his shoulder all the way to holding his hand, not that he was complaining, he loved the attention she gave him, although he felt it should be him showering her with all the affection she was showing him he knew he would never be brave enough to do that, so he would take what he could get.

Though all his thoughts about Sam he didn't notice that he walked all the way to the bathroom _and _transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom, he shook his thoughts about the Goth out of his mind and phased out of the Nasty Burger to deal with the ghost.

Once he was outside he looked around for the ghost, just as he was about to give he spotted it. The ghost looked like a little old lady, with her hair in a bun on top of her head, she wore a white button up blouse tucked into a light wash denim skirt that stop at the middle of her shins, she also had a long mint green cardigan and she wore white tennis shoes._ 'Really, an old lady? This'll be easy!'_ Danny thought to himself, "Hey, old lady!" Danny yelled to get her attention,

When she turned around and spotted him her lips curved up in a sinister smirk, showing off her rotted yellow teeth. "Well, well , well if it isn't Danny Phantom," she spat out in her evil old lady voice, "I've been waiting for you to show up."

"Listen lady, I've got better things to do than this, ok so if just go on and tell me what you want." Danny said irritated,

"Chatty young thing aren't you? Well if you must know I've come to destroy you, now enough talking, you're going down!" With that said the old lady shot an ecto blast at him.

Danny quickly dodged the blast, when he regained his balance he shot a blast of his own, hitting the old woman right in the chest. The old lady growled low in her throat and got back in the air. Danny just smirked, "Not so tough are we?" He said once she got to his level,

"You're awfully cocky, I don't see why that girlfriend of your's stays with you." The old lady said seriously.

"Girlfriend, what girlfriend?" Asked Danny curiously,

"Ya' know that gloomy girl you're always with, I don't get what she what sees in you." The old lady replied shaking her head at him.

"You mean Sam, we're just friends, _nothing _romantic!" (Yeah right) Danny said, Waving his hands in front of himself in a 'no way' gesture.

"OK, keep telling yourself that. Now stop talking so I can destroy you!" She shot another blast at him but this time succeed on hitting the target, knocking him back.

After Danny got over the shock of being hit he returned fire which of course hit right on target too.

This went on for about an hour before Danny realized he couldn't defeat this ghost on his own, so he whipped out his cell phone and called and called Sam.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Sam, I kinda need your help with this ghost." Said Danny quickly,

_"OK, where ate you?"_

"Right outside Nasty Burger."

_"Alright, I'm on my way." _After Sam said that he heard the dial tone, indicating she hung up.

"I'm guessing that was your girlfriend on the phone just now, well I guess I should leaving, but not without giving you a parting gift. See ya' next time Phantom." After she said that she shot Danny with a purple ghost ray electrocuting him.

Danny fell right out of the sky, the last thing he did was mutter out a quiet, "she's not my girlfriend." Before everything went black.

End of Chapter 1...

* * *

**Ok I'm really proud of this so far, so I hope you like it. Now um updates for this story will be spontaneous so if you like it and I don't update for awhile don't give up on me ok? I promise I will update as often as possible, but school started back and I'm not gonna lie I'm excited about it 'cause to maintain my straight A's I've got buckle down. To me grades are everything and I want a good future.**

**If you want to say something nice to or give me advice hit that review button please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, can you believe I'm updating this story? I can't, I've been soooooo busy lately with school, I had to finish drawing the cover image 'cause the eyes are for a different story in the works. Just so ya' know this entire chapter was inspired by Def leopard's song 'Pour some sugar on me'; some how.**

**Thx to: **

**morgan.r .stewart. 75,**

**DannyPhantomluver2,**

**dannyFANtom99,**

**You guys rock, thanks for reviewing!**

**And another thing in this story they're like 16, 17. I was going to put that in the AN in the first chapter but I forgot. *Shrugs shoulders* :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Danny Phantom in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Once Sam got to the Nasty Burger she couldn't find Danny. Finally after walking around the building a few times she stopped at her car and leaned against the driver side door while pulling out her cell phone to call him.

"This is Danny, sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you later." Came Danny's voice mail recording though the phone.

"Hey, Danny, you called me to come help you with some ghost and I'm where you told me to be but you're not here, call me back." Sam put her phone back in her pocket after hanging up, just as she was about to get back in her car something over near the dumpster caught her eye.

She walked over to the dumpster to see what it was, when she got over to it she saw a little black and white Siberian husky puppy.

Upon closer inspection the puppy looked to be unconscious and hurt, Sam ran back to her car, opened the trunk and grabbed the blanket she kept in it.

She got back over to the puppy and picked it up and wrapped it in the blanket,_'Poor little guy,' _she thought, pulling the puppy closer to her she walked back over to her car.

Once she got the puppy in the passenger side front seat she walked around the car and got in the driver's seat, she drove out of the Nasty Burger parking lot completely forgetting about Danny and the ghost.

* * *

When she got home she brought the puppy up to her room and set him on her bed. Never had she been so glad her parents were out of town 'cause they hated the idea of a pet.

She knew she couldn't keep the little guy 'cause someone was probably worried sick looking for him but she sure was going to nurse him back to health. That way when he got back to his owners he would be completely healthy. Sam looked over at the clock on her bed side table that read 11:34 PM, she yawned just realizing how tired she was, _'I'll get him checked out tomorrow, right now I'm going to bed.'_

After changing into her pajamas that consisted of a baggy black T-shirt with the DP symbol on the chest and panties, she crawled into bed next to the puppy falling to sleep not long afterwards.

* * *

The next morning Sam was woken up by warm breath on her ear, "What the?" She muttered to herself, opening her eyes she turned to her side to see what it was.

To say she surprised would be an understatement, when she saw what was next to her in the bed she was freaked out.

Right next to her, breathing on her face, was a dog, and not just any dog, a puppy. That's when the memories of last night came flooding back, she remembered rushing to go help Danny, and when she got there she couldn't find him. Then she started to remembered how she got the little canine that was currently inhabiting her bed. Now that he was awake Sam noticed his eyes where a bright ice blue, she also noticed how he was hold his right front paw up, making sure that no weight was put on it.

As Sam sat up she pulled the blanket closer to her and extended a hand to pet the puppy on the head. "Hey there, little guy," she said, "You know I need to think of a temporary name for you... hmm how about Phantom?" The puppy barked at the name and wagged his tail, "Alright, Phantom it is!" Sam said laughing.

All of a sudden Phantom jump on her, making her fall back on the bed, licking her, all while keeping his hurt paw close "OK, that's enough, I got to get dressed." She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later Sam walked back in her bedroom in her black bathrobe. She got out her favorite black, strapless corset with little skulls all over it, along with a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees. After Sam got dressed she noticed that Phantom had crawled back under the covers; so she walked over to the other side of the bed and through the covers off.

When Phantom noticed the lack of blankets he whined and put his paws on his eyes, **(A.N. My dogs do that when you take the covers off of them,)** "Hey, if I got to be up you got to be too," said Sam, kneeling to his level, "plus we got to take you to the vet, make sure your not hurt to bad." In that moment she really understood the term 'puppy dog eyes' 'cause it seemed as if Phantom was silently begging to not go to the vet... or he wanted to stay in bed.

Sam walked over to her closet and put on a pair of black, high heel mary janes, covered in black lace with a black ribbon bow on the strap; she got them as a birthday present from her parents, Sam was surprised at how Goth they looked when she first saw them, coming from her parents she expected some girly pink crap like all the years before, but, as her mother explained, they need to learn how to compromise; in other words Pamela tricked her into wearing heels.

When Phantom saw Sam putting her shoes on he sat up, tilting his head questioningly, he watched as she walked closer to the door like she was leaving, he barked as if to say,_ "Don't leave me, take me with you!" _

"Oh, so now you want to come?" Chuckled Sam, Phantom nodded his head and barked again. "Alright." Sam walked back over to him and picked him up, as she pulled him to her chest he snuggled closer and sniffed her neck. Sam smiled and walked out of the room.

She walked down the stairs, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door, when Sam got to the car she put Phantom in the passenger seat, again, she started the car and pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

At the vet Sam signed them in, since they didn't have an appointment they had to wait a bit. 30 minutes later the nurse told them the doctor was ready for them and to come on back. They walked down the hallway with the nurse until they got to a room at the end, the nurse told them to go on in and that the doctor would be with them shortly. **(A.N. I've been to the vet before but I've never gone in back with my dog and/or cat that's my mom's job.)**

They didn't have to wait long 'cause before they knew it the doctor came into the room, "Hello, I'm doctor Williams," The man now known as doctor Williams was a tall, handsome, man that appeared to be about early-to mid thirties, with a olive completion, dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. He wore a red polo shirt under a white lab coat with a ID clipped to his front pocket, with black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes. "Samantha Manson, correct?"

"Yes, but I prefer Sam;" she said, "this is Phantom." Phantom sat up barked and wagged his tail in a_ "Hi,"_ manner, doctor Williams chuckled and scratched behind the canine's ear.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know doc, if I did we wouldn't be here," said Sam with a _'Duh,' _look on her face, "he has a hurt paw, but I want to know if anything else is wrong."

"Alright, we'll take some X-rays and run some tests, see all what's wrong with the little guy." Said the doctor, not even phased by her smart-ass comment, Sam nodded her head, watching a nurse take Phantom to get X-rayed.

* * *

After the doctor came back with the test results and X-rays he confirmed that it was just a sprain and should be healed up in a few weeks. As for the tests, they all came back with good results and Phantom seemed to be fine.

Now Sam and Phantom were in her car driving to Fenton Works, for some strange reason Sam felt a strong need to make sure Danny was OK. While Sam was worrying Phantom was having a grand old time watching the cars go by on the highway, "You know who would love to meet you?" When Phantom heard Sam's voice he turned around and gave her questioning look, "My best friend, Danny, he loves anything to do with dogs." Sam had a small smile on her face as she rambled on about Danny and his love for dogs.

Before she knew it they arrived at their destination, but what Sam saw made her blood run cold, lined up in front of Fenton Works were four police cruisers. Leaving the windows down she got out the car, leaving Phantom to watch out of the drivers window as she walked to the front the front door.

When she knocked on the door it swung open to the familiar face of Jazz Fenton, "Sam!" Cried Jazz, dragging the Goth into a tight hug.

"Jazz, what's wrong? What happened?" Asked Sam, noticing old and new tear streaks;

"It's Danny, he's missing."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Yes, chapter 2 done. One thing checked off my weekend to do list. I still don't see how I got this chapter idea out of 'pour some sugar on me' I just had Def Leopard playing, it came to that song and bam the plot bunnies attacked.**

**And the dog's eyes could mean nothing at all or they could mean something very important, 'cause huskys are famous for their beautiful blue eyes. As for the name, Phantom, it's the first thing I came up with 'cause I didn't want to name him Danny.**

**Well I guess the only thing left to say is review; if you don't I'll sick Cujo on you... and not the one from Danny Phantom either.**

**And I would have put more detail on the X-ray thing but I don't know how they X-ray animals. I know how they X-ray humans 'cause I haven't went one summer since I was 5 without breaking a bone I've broken all my toes (more than once), both wrists (at the same time too), my hand and three fingers (I broke those at the same time), and most recent back in April I broke my middle finger on my right hand for a second time, well I actually **_**dislocated**_** it twice, I have to get metal pins surgically implanted in my finger so I can move it properly and so my finger won't be crooked, luckily I'm a lefty. So about rambling no need to listen me, I'm already crazy no need to encourage me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man chapter two was a success, I'm glad so many people read it. But if you do read my story think about reviewing it, I'm desperate for reviews. **

**Thx to: **

_**dannyFANtom99, sperry426, and TooLazyToLogin.**_

**Thanks for the reviews, I love you all.**

**And little message for **_**TooLazyToLogin,**_** if you were logged in I would have sent you a PM thanking you for the review so hopefully you're reading this, **

_**I'm glad you're "IN love with this story," I try, **_

**I love when I get good reviews, I like to show them to my sister 'cause she thinks I'm a sucky writer, (Can't you just feel the love?) But she makes fun of me when I get a bad review, which I've only ever gotten one, most of the time she'll check my story status for me when I'm busy studying or something. But she doesn't help with my story writing, she leaves that up that up to the person that got the wild imagination; it's a gift and a curse. **

**Now stop listening to me talk about my lovely sister and read chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Danny Phantom *pouty face***

* * *

"No, he can't be missing, there's no way." Said Sam, refusing to believe the heart breaking news she just heard,

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true, he never came home last night and when mom and dad couldn't find him they called the police." Replied Jazz, putting a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder, but what surprised the genius was that the Goth excepted the gesture, instead if pushing it away.

"It's just I don't...I mean...I was..." for some reason her mouth and brain just didn't know the right words to form. Sam was feeling overwhelmed with so many emotions she couldn't even describe it; disbelief, anger, confusion, sadness, those were just the basic emotions that she could name, but most of all, she felt heartbreak; she was in disbelief because it just didn't seem real. She _was_ angry, but not at Danny, she was angry at herself for not being there, true most of the time Danny didn't need Sam and Tucker's help, even if he did call them and say he needed help catching the ghost, by the time they got there it was already locked in the thermos.

That's why Sam wasn't that worried when she couldn't find him last night. It wouldn't have been the first time he caught the ghost, flew home, and forgot to call back and say he got the spook. In fact it happened a lot more than it should have, but that's Danny for you, clueless, clumsy, and forgetful. You would think just once he would call and say "False alarm," but no, not Danny, but that's okay, Sam usually chewed him out in school the next morning anyway, or if it was a weekend he got his scolding in the picnic area of the 'Nasty Burger'.

She was confused because she just saw him yesterday and now he was nowhere to be found. Sam didn't understand how she was looking him in the eyes and then with a blink of those same eyes he was gone. She didn't understand.

She felt sadness because there was a tiny part of her that, even if she refused to believe it, felt like she was never going to see him again.

And that was where the heartbreak started, thinking about never seeing Danny again made her want to cry, but no one saw her cry, not Tucker, not Jazz, not even Danny. But she would cry, later in her room when everyone was asleep she would crawl in bed and just cry. HELL, she had to restrain herself from breaking down then and there, because she wanted to so, so bad, at that moment all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry her eyes out, but she couldn't, she had to stay strong, she just had to.

"Um, Sam, what's that in your car?" Asked Jazz, with a confused look on her face,

"Huh?" Sam questioned, turning around, "Oh, that's Phantom."

"Phantom?"

"Uh-huh, that was the first name I came up with, and he liked it." Stated Sam, shrugging her shoulders,

"Well, how did you come to acquire... Phantom?" Jazz finally got a good look at the puppy and noticed, even at the short distance from the front door to the car, his bright blue eyes, that at that moment were following a butterfly like it was the eighth wonder of the world.

"I found him last night behind a dumpster, hurt, and unconscious. I took him to the vet this morning to get his leg checked out, turns out it was just a sprain, I was also worried about internal injuries, luckily he was ok, just a sprain."

Jazz just nodded her head, and with one last look at Phantom, who had now found interest in a ladybug on the windshield, led Sam into the house.

"Oh, Sam, how long have you been here?" Asked Maddie Fenton, wiping tears away,

"N-not long." Sam's voice cracking as she spoke, she was still shocked about Danny, it was like her body was on autopilot as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mrs. Fenton and put her head in her hands, all the emotions inside her finally reached their peek and she was about to crack.

When she looked up she noticed a man walking down the stairs, he had light blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and looked to be about mid-to late thirties, all and all he was undoubtedly handsome, _'Not as handsome as Danny though.' _Thought Sam with a sign, over the years Sam had learned to embrace and hide her feelings for Danny, although it had become pretty difficult over the time span of two and a half years. During the summer before Junior year Danny shot up from the height of 5'7" to 6'2", and grew _a lot _of muscles, not enough to be bulky, but definitely ripped, Sam knew that from the many times she patched him up after ghost fights.

Recently though, Sam had been acting a little more _affectionate _towards Danny. She kept flirting with him but it seemed like he didn't notice even the slightest change in her behavior.

"Hello, I'm detective Jones, and who might you be?" Asked the man, directing his question to Sam,

"Um, I'm Sam Manson, a friend of Danny's." Replied Sam, trying to right herself.

"Ok, Sam, when was the last time you saw Danny?"

"Yesterday, I'd say around noon if not later."

"Are you sure? You didn't see him later that night?" Questioned detective Jones,

"No. We had a late lunch at 'Nasty Burger' and when we were done he said he had to go somewhere, so we split the bill and went our separate ways." She was telling the truth, in a way, the part about them having lunch at 'Nasty Burger' wasn't a lie, but she figured they'd get a little suspicious if she said, _"He had to go fight a ghost, I offered to help him like usual but he said he could handle it."_ I don't think so, if she was going to say that why not just scream, "Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom!" On the tallest building in Amity Park.

"Where did he have to go to?" His stupid questions were really starting to piss her off,

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"Why wouldn't he tell you? you are his girlfriend after all."

"First of all, we're just friends, and second of all, I don't know, ok, I don't. Aren't you supposed to find him, not interrogate me, I've done nothing wrong, I have no idea where he is, that's your job to find him and bring him home." Said Sam, now standing with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.

"All I'm doing is listing off possible suspects," Stated the detective, "I'm almost done here, just a couple of questions for you Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, if you would be so kind." Detective Jones said, gesturing towards the kitchen,

"Of course. Jack, come on." Maddie and Jack followed the detective into the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone.

"It was a ghost wasn't it?" Asked Jazz quietly,

"Yeah, I asked if he needed help but he said he could handle it on his own, then several hours later he called saying he needed help, so I tried to get there as fast as could but when I got there I couldn't find him. I figured he got the ghost in the thermos, left, and forgot to call me back. But apparently not.

"This is all my fault, if I had just gotten there on time." After Sam finished her speech she put her head in her hands, again the need to break down weighing over her.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, everything will be Ok. Now go home and rest, you'll need it after such an eventful day." When Jazz said that Sam realized it was four in the afternoon. But wasn't it noon when she got here? Wow time fly's when you're worried and heartbroken.

"Ok." Was the last thing Sam said before walking out of the house all the way to her car.

* * *

When Sam got home she picked up Phantom out of the passenger seat, since he wasn't in the best shape to walk by himself for a long distance, went in the house and all the way to her room where she put Phantom on the foot of her bed while she took off her shoes. Once her shoes were off and laying carelessly on the floor she flopped back on her bed where all of today's events flashed back in her mind. All of a sudden a tear rolled down her cheek, but it didn't stop there, it was like that lone tear was the calm before the storm, because before she knew it the tears were streaming down her face and all she could do was sob.

Phantom noticed right away that Sam was crying and crawled very slowly up to her, he nuzzled her neck try to get her to look at him, he was successful, Sam raised her head from her arms to look at Phantom, but one look at those bright blue eyes that reminded her so much of the missing raven haired teen just made her cry harder.

It seemed Phantom decided that Sam was not going to be alone during her time of distress, so he nuzzled up against her neck trying to give her some type of comfort, on instinct her arm wrapped around the puppy, and that's how they stayed for the next few hours, with Sam crying and Phantom there to comfort her, until they both fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Ok, I think this was the best chapter yet, lots of drama, I**_** LOVE**_** drama! Now I'm thinking about bringing Tucker into the next chapter, that's not a guarantee but I want to try to fit him in here 'cause he needs to be in the story some how. **

**I noticed that I'm doing a good job at uploading on the weekends, now I don't know how long that will stick 'cause I was barely able to finish this on time, I don't know how I juggle school, chores, homework, and writing. I guess I'm better at multi tasking than I thought.**

**Now I'm kinda running out of ideas so if you have any suggestions or ideas for me PM me or put them in a review and if one fits the story line I have I'll think about using it. **

**Go on hit that button, ya' know ya' wanna! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thxs to: **

**LaRousso Y Corazon, sperry426, nicktoons5, Raindrop, Guest, Guest, and Guest. (You're listed in the order you reviewed, sorry felt like I should make that clear. :))**

**THANK YOU, GHOST COOKIES FOR ALL!**

**That sounded kinda wrong. Oh WELL!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**And thanks to everyone who fav/followed this story! You all get cookies to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**X**_** (I'm too lazy to put the line break, so I'm putting an X instead.)**_

The next day Sam woke up to the sun shining on her face, _'That's weird, I usually close those before going to bed.'_ She thought, just as she was going to go close the drapes something near her stomach moved, after throughing the comforter off she looked to see what it was. What she fond actually made her smile, not a big wide smile, just where the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

Cuddled up against her stomach, with his nose pressed up against her, was Phantom.

Sam guessed that all her moving around woke him up 'cause he yawned and looked at her, "Hey, time to get up." Phantom whined at her statement, he nuzzle his head against her side in protest, drawing a laugh from said Goth. Once Sam stopped laughing she looked herself over the best she could, since she was still laying in bed, and noticed she was still in her corset and jeans from yesterday. She made sure to move carefully, so as not to hurt Phantom, and got out of bed to go shower and change into a fresh set of clothes.

About fifteen minutes later, after her shower, Sam came back in her room to get dressed. She dressed in a long black cardigan with white skulls all over it (**A.N. Don't know if you noticed, but I'm obsessed with skulls! :P)** that stopped at about mid thigh, over a purple T-shirt with the words "I bite" in black across the chest, along with black sparkly shorts that stopped mid thigh, **(A.N. Not very Goth I know, but the outfit's just not the same with out them.)** just like the cardigan, and fishnet stockings paired with her signature combat boots.

When Sam looked at her bed she wasn't the least bit surprised to see Phantom had fallen back to sleep, but what did surprise her, just a bit, was how he fell asleep, on his back, against the pillows, and all four paws in the air.

She decided to let him sleep, he did have a big day yesterday. _Yesterday._ everything that happened the day before all came flooding back. Danny's _missing_. how in the hell did she forget something so important as that?

Before she walked out her bedroom door she grabbed her phone off the bedside table, figuring she would give Tucker a call. She wasn't sure if he knew about what happened to Danny but if he didn't she guessed she would have to be the barer of bad news, the one to rip off the bandaid, she was most likely going to have to tell the guy who was practically her brother that their best friend since kindergarten was missing, and that it was most likely a ghost that did it.

Once she was down stairs she walked into the living room, sat on the couch, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Tucker's number. After a few rings he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Tucker, I was just calling to ask if you have heard from Danny?" Sam decided if she was going to be the one tell him the bad news, she would slide into it instead of just blurting it out, it was easier that way. Not.

"Um, no I don't think so, the last I heard from him was on Friday, after school."

It was now or never, "Yeah, um, Tuck, there's a reason for that," Sam began, "Danny's sort a, kinda, m-missing." She whispered the word "missing" hoping he did and didn't hear it.

"WHAT!?" There's what she was afraid, if anything happened to Danny, or her for that matter, Tucker seemed to just blow up, sometimes he got so worried he almost forgot about his precious PDA; key word, "almost". "What do you mean he's 'missing'? He can't be missing, he's never gone missing before!"

"I don't know Tuck, we were having lunch the other day and his ghost sense went off, I asked him if he needed help, but he said he could handle it. A few hours later he called and said he needed me to come help, so I did; when I got there I couldn't find him, so I figured he had caught the ghost, went home, and forgot he called me." Sam figured she leave the part about Phantom out, Tucker would most likely find out about him anyway.

"Who was the ghost he was fighting?" Tucker asked, "'cause if I know the ghost he was fighting it'll be easier to figure out where he is."

"I don't know, I never saw it when I left 'Nasty Burger', and when he called me he didn't tell me." After Sam said that she could've sworn she heard Tucker groan in frustration,

"Okay, well, I don't know what to do, I don't, I'm sorry." Now it was her turn to groan in frustration, he didn't know what to do; How!? He's Tucker, he can figure anything out! After a few minutes of silence Tucker spoke again, "Sam, don't worry we'll find him, I promise. I'm going to come over, okay?"

"Okay." She replied, after they exchanged goodbyes and hung up, Sam decided she would go see about Phantom, she figured he would probably be awake by now.

**X**

Well, she wasn't wrong. Phantom most certainly was awake, but was trying, and failing, to get off of her bed. When she walked in her room she saw Phantom at the foot of her bed, looking at the floor, and whining. "Awww, you want to go down stairs?" Sam asked, as she knelt down in front of him.

Phantom whined and wagged his tail in an "Of course," way. Sam just chuckled as she bent down to pick him up.

**X**

Thirty minutes later, after Phantom got a cookie for lunch, Tucker arrived, and just as Sam expected he too questioned as to where she got the tiny canine. And once again she relayed the story.

"Wow, so he's a stray?" Tucker asked,

"I guess," began Sam, "but just because he doesn't have a collar doesn't mean he's got no home, it could have slipped off."

"Huh, I guess so. But what are you going to do with him?" This time Tucker had genuine curiosity shinning though his eyes. "Are you gonna keep him..."

"Probably not, but if he doesn't belong to someone then maybe I would keep him. But that's not important right this minute. We've got to find Danny." Sam was starting to worry even more, she couldn't bare Danny not by her side, it was killing her.

"I know, but I have no idea where he is. Maybe Skulker's behind this!" Tucker stated.

"I don't think so, Danny's stronger that Skulker now, there's no way he would succeed in capturing Danny." When Sam pointed that out Tucker looked a little chest fallen.

Tucker had always heard that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and looking into Sam's he finally believed that saying, because all he saw in her eyes was worry and...tears? "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Tucker said, almost looking defeated.

"Ya' think." Said Sam Sarcastically.

**X**

**Done with chapter four! Damn, now I gotta write chapter five. Oh well, I enjoy it anyway. **

**Well R&R, Favorite/Follow if you haven't already. **

**P.S. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think it's safe to say I'm very proud of this story so far! Now to the "Thank you's"**

**sperry462, sammansonreplica, Guest,and CorryxLaneyForever!**

**Guest: **I would never do anything so mean as to take Danny away! I'm not a big fan of character death, and if it where Danny or Sam dying I would die too! So don't worry he is coming back, And soon!

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to CorryxLaneyForever 'cause you, sir or madam, gave me the idea for this chapter with just a simple comment, YOU **_**ROCK!**_** (Hold up rock and roll symbols with both hands)**

**Disclaimer: I don't think Butch would let me have DP, let me see...**

**Me: Butch? *asks innocently* Can I have-**

**Butch: NO!**

**Me: Ok, well, can I borrow them for-**

**Butch: NO! **

**See, told you! :(**

**X **_**(again to lazy to put line breaks so X's for you all instead.)**_

**Danny's POV (Yeah, you read right!)**

After Tucker left Sam picked me up and walked up stairs, man it sucks to have a hurt foot, oops, I mean paw. yeah, _paw._ I never thought I would have to say this, but, being a dog is a bummer. And what's worse is being a hurt dog, or better yet a puppy, with means goo goo eyes and my feet never touch the ground, and it's not because of my paw.

Once we got to Sam's room she set me down on the bed and on instinct I snuggled closer into the dark blood red colored comforter. '_So soft'_ I thought to myself, how come I never noticed how soft and comfortable Sam's bed was; I had laid on it plenty while she patched me up after ghost fights.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the bed shift, I looked up to see Sam sit down next to me, she looked kinda...sad. No, not sad, depressed. _'Hm, I wonder what she's sad about.'_

_"She's sad because she thinks you're missing!"_

_'Who are you?'_

_"Who do you think I am; I'm your inner voice. Just 'cause some old ghost hag turned you into, well, you know, doesn't mean I'm going anywhere; HEY, and now maybe you'll listen to me!"_ My inner voice said sarcastically.

_'Well what do you want?'_ I just had to ask didn't I?

_"What do I want? What do _I_ want? No, no, no, I do not want anything, I'm here to answer your question!" _My inner voice yelled.

_'What question?' _I asked dumbly, _'What are you talking about; I'll tell you, you make no cense!'_

_"Oh boy, I'm going to say this slowly so listen and listen good, Sam. Is. Sad. Because. She. Thinks. You. Are. Missing. You got that?"_

_'But, she's acting like I'm dead, well at least all the way.'_

_"That's because she loves you!"_

I was shocked to say the least, Sam loves me? _Sam_ loves _me_? That can't be right; my inner voice is crazy! We're just friends nothing more nothing less. _'Although I wouldn't mind if she really were in love with me, considering how I feel about her.'_

_"Ha, I knew it!" _Shouted Danny's inner voice,

_'I thought you left!' _I scowled mentally, this inner voice of mine was starting to get on my nerves.

_"Um, I can't go away, I'm apart of you, duh!" _ Scoffed my inner voice.

_'Ya' know what, I'm done listening to you, so just shut up or something, go back to where you came from.' _

_"You mean t-the back of y-your mind! But it's cold and lonely back there!" _Man my inner voice sure is whiny.

_'I don't care, now goodbye.'_ With that I pushed him to the back of my mind.

All of a sudden I heard what sounded like a sob. I looked at Sam to see if she heard it to but when I saw her I was met with a sight I was becoming used to, Sam crying. My Goth crying is so uncommon it's almost as if it's impossible, and I don't like it one bit. I hate to see such a beautiful, strong, independent, unique, loving person cry, especially if it's my Sammy.

I figured I would try to comfort her so I crawled up to her face a licked her nose, which seemed to surprise her 'cause she snapped her eyes open and jump when she noticed how close I was. After she calmed down I snuggled up against her, trying to bring Sammy as much comfort as possible.

A few minutes later I heard a laugh so beautiful and light I thought I was dreaming, but it turns out it was Sam. "Gosh, you're only a dog yet you remind me so much of Danny." Stated Sam, she signed, "Gosh how I miss him. He's my everything, my best friend, my other half, I love him so much it hurts." Sam's voice cracked at the end of her small speech and tears welled up in her eyes.

She really loves me? That means my inner voice was right! But...how? I mean she deserves someone so much better than me, someone who would keep her safe and not constantly put her in danger, someone who will cherish her, someone who will respect her, someone to love her. I could do all those things but I would still not be good enough. To me, Sammy's a goddess, and no one is, or ever will be, worthy of her...and especially not me. I'm just some half dead freak and she's, well, perfect.

"But, I know no matter what, he'll deserve someone better than me." WHAT!? That's impossible, I'm the one not worthy of her, she is so much better than me, she's so innocent, so pure. "He saves the world on a daily basis and all I do is help. Hell, I don't even help anymore, he doesn't need it, the only thing I do is patch him up. I don't know what I'll do once he doesn't need me to do that any more.

I also know he could never love me, he's only into girls like Paulina and Valerie. Sure, I don't have the curviest body, and I may not be as pretty as them but I'm not ugly. Looks aren't everything, I just wish he'd get that through his thick skull." After Sam finished her speech she signed sadly and sunk down on the bed. I wish I could talk to her, but thanks to this stupid spell the only person I _can_ talk to is myself. I don't care if you're human or canine talking to yourself is still weird. So I did the only thing I could do, I curled up closer to her. I heard her sign again, "I really wish Danny were here." _'I AM HERE, I AM HERE!'_ I wanted to scream out, but since I couldn't I just ended up thinking it.

"I really hope we find Danny soon." _'Me too Sammy, me too.'_

**X**

**Wow I'm done with chapter 5! Now, I know it's short but I just wanted to give you a taste of what happened to Danny 'cause the secret was killing me! If you want more chapters from Danny's POV then tell me in your reviews okay, it's important that I know so I can start writing chapter 6.**

**Oh, and tell me how I did with the characters I've been trying to keep them from getting to OOC, and also tell me how I did with writing in a guy's POV every other time I tried it didn't turn out to good. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh. My. Gosh! 24 reviews! And not one flame or hate! You ggggguuuuyyyysss! Man if you all keep reviewing like this I'll get to my goal of 50 reviews! Now you guys know what time it is "Thank yous" **

**(I was to busy to PM all you who were logged on so, ya' know.)**

**sperry426:** I'm glad you like it so far!

**Nicktoons5:** You were also the first one to comment on it too!

**Somebody knows:** He is cute isn't he! And thanks for the complement, it means a lot to me. You got your wish, update!

P.S. your user name reminds me of P!nk's song "Nobody knows"!

**sammansonreplica: **Didn't everybody already know; it really wasn't that much much of a surprise. Thanks for the review!

**I just want to warn you all that I might not update as quickly or as often 'cause me and my family are moving in with my grandma. It's a long complicated story that mainly revolves around poverty and death.**

**Oh, and you guys got to tell me if I'm making the characters to OOC or if my drawl or accent, or what ever you want to call it, is coming out too much in my writing, I don't want to start referring to things you guys won't understand I'm very self-conscious about that. I need to know these things. Well, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I was only 5 when Danny Phantom was created so obviously I don't own it.**

**X **_**(Lazy, lazy, lazy!)**_

**(Danny's POV.**

_**Yes again, I was at a loss for Ideas for on looker's POV)**_

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting Sam's bedroom window, _hard_. I was surprised to see that Sam was still fast asleep. See she's a _really_ light sleeper and the littlest sound can wake her up. Like this one time I came to check on her after patrol one night. I phased into her room figuring she was asleep, turns out I was right, she was sound asleep.

I softly landed on her bedroom floor and was going to walk quietly to her bedside when I stepped on a creaky floor board. Let's just say Sam has got a good aim with an ecto gun.

I decided I would take advantage of this moment to watch her sleep, I really haven't done that in a while. The reason behind that is she woke up once and caught me, obviously I had no excuse that she wouldn't kick my ass for, so I kinda, sorta, lied. I told her I had seen a ghost fly in her room, I really don't think she bought it 'cause I could swear I her mutter something along the lines of, _"Yeah, I'm looking at the ghost right now." _But I brushed it off thinking nothing of it; I have yet to come back though, afraid she wouldn't buy the lie a second time.

I don't know how long I laid here and watched Sam sleep but it felt like hours, when in reality it was probably only like, maybe thirty minutes. All I know is I could sit and do this all day, everyday, for the rest of my life. I could just sit and study the contours of Sam's face for all eternity.

I studied her whole face, from her forehead to her chin, but my eyes kept drifting to her lips. Her soft, warm, sweet, purple coated lips. I can't even remember how many times I fantasied about how her lips would feel on mine; of course I never have had to think to hard about it since all those "fake-out-make-outs" we had, but I want to feel her lips on mine in a real, loving, passionate kiss. But alas, I could never have that if I'm stuck in this dog form for the rest of my life,_ "No, Sam and Tucker will find a way to get me human again; I just know it!"_

While I was beating myself up about wanting to kiss Sam's lips, somehow I got back to that subject, said girl was finally waking up. Of course I didn't notice this until one of her hands was scratching behind my ears, _"A little left, over, over, right there!"_ I sighed in my mind, hey don't look at me like that, I may really be human but right now I'm a dog and I like it when people scratch behind my ears.

"Man, it is really coming down out there, I guess all my plans for today are can-, wait, what's today?" Sam asked herself, well I think she asked herself, I mean I'm pretty useless in this situation. "OH MY GOSH! It's Monday, _and_ it's noon! I'm late for school, hell, I've practically_ missed_ school! I can't believe this, I'm- I'm freaking out for no reason."

_'Wow, bipolar much? How in world did she go from freaking out to calm as I'll get out in like 8.2 seconds? It's official, I'll never completely understand her mind.'_

Sam heaved an exasperated sigh and sunk back down in the bed and relaxed, but most importantly she continued to scratch my head. "Well, I guess my plans for today are completely ruined. I guess until the rain lets up you're going to have to chow down on cookies, that is until I can get to the store to get some dog food."

_"Cookies!? Maybe being a dog has it's advantages!"_ That may have well been the best thing I've heard all day, or for the past three give or take, I've kinda lost count.

"Ugh, I guess it's time get out of bed, you too." Sam said to me pointedly, so I listened -for once- and sat up in bed to show her I was up. Sam just laughed and walked into the bathroom, I'm guessing to take a shower.

**On lookers POV... (I got bored of Danny's POV, sorry!)**

A little while later Sam came back into her room freshly showered, and got dressed. She dressed in the same purple shirt -minus the cardigan- and black skinny jeans with bare feet.

Once Sam was done dressing she grabbed Phantom, no wait Danny, no Phantom, no Danny... **(A.N. Ya' know what, I'll just call him Phantom in this chapter and you guys tell me in your reviews if you want me to continue calling him Phantom or switch to back to Danny.) **Ugh, let's just call him Phantom. Okay, so she picked up Phantom and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

**X**

Two cookies (Phantom) and a tofu soy melt (Sam) later the two were sitting peacefully in front if the TV watching the News, well they were watching the weather to be more exact, were they learned that it was to continue to rain the rest of the day, to which they both thought the exact same thing,

_"It's going to be a long day."_

**X**

**Don't yell at me for the short chapter I'll save you the trouble by yelling at myself**

**Myself: Georgia, you know you're supposed to write long chapters! Not short ones!**

**Me: I know, I know, but I ran out of ideas!**

**Myself: And what about the horrible ending, huh!? You need to do better!**

**Me: I know, I know, but I got bored an-**

**Myself: No no no no no no no, that's no excuse! Do better next time.**

**Me: Okay.**

**Myself: And make the next chapter twice as long.**

**Me: Okay.**

**Myself: Now finish the A.N. for the nice people.**

**Me: Okay.**

**Sorry ya' had to see that. R&R, and if ya' can please answer my questions. I NEED TO KNOW! Bye!**


End file.
